I Could Fall In Love
by ClausonFan4lyfe
Summary: Claudia Zacchara fell in love once and gave birth to a beautiful girl, then her fiancee died and now she doesn't know if she can keep her daughter safe. So, she turns to a man who hates her, but will help keep her daughter safe. Could they fall in love?
1. The Beginning

**I didn't have anywhere else to go. I didn't have anyone else to turn to. I had a little girl's life in the palm of my hands. My little girl's life in the palm of my hands. She was small, tiny, beautiful. She looked like a porcelain doll. So fragile and poised, and so perfect. I swore that I would only be able to love my baby brother. He was the only person I could count on, the only person I trusted, the only person that I could love. But, when I found out I was pregnant, that all changed. I loved my daughter more than anything in this world and it was hard for me to make such a drastic decision that could put her life in danger. **

**I wasn't always a cynical person. When I lived with my father as a child, then a teenager, I was very cynical. I believed that love killed and would destroy everything and anything in it's path, almost like a tornado or a twister. It was destructive and it hurt. My mother went absolutely insane because she loved my father so much. When he sent her away because he fell in love with someone else, it broke her. She couldn't handle that kind of betrayal. But, she only really broke when my father decided to keep me with him in spite of her. She was institutionalized and hasn't been released since. Then my father loved my brother's mother so much that he shot and killed her, he was really aiming for my brother, but in the end that doesn't really matter much. I told myself that falling in love would only make me end up losing my mind or getting killed, so I decided to stay far away from the whole concept.**

**Then, daddy sent me away to live in Italy with my Uncle Rudy and his wife Josephine. They took good care of me and I was able to witness real love. Where someone didn't go criminally insane or die in puddles of blood. They were truly happy and I started to soften on the whole idea of love. People in Italy were different from the people I had grown up with in the Zacchara household. These people cared for one another, protected one another, and loved one another with everything they had. That's when I met Tommy. I had been living in Italy for about seven and a half years when I met him. He was tall, dark, and dangerous. He had brooding brown eyes, but the sweetest smile. He was a wonderful person and when he looked at me, he looked at me like I was the only woman in the room. We met through my Uncle Rudy. Tommy worked for my Uncle and was promoted to my personal body guard. **

**We officially met the day I was attacked on a way to a meeting. A thug held me up at gunpoint and he shot him down like a rabbit dog and saved my life. That was the day I fell in love for the very first time. The way he smiled at me, the way he reassured me everything was okay, the way his fingers brushed my cheek when checking to see if I had been bruised, the way he looked into my eyes, no one had ever made me feel so complete. I remembered the day he asked me out for the first time. He was petrified because he knew all of my beliefs on love. He was taking a real risk of asking out the woman he was guarding, who happened to be his boss' niece. But, he was so sweet. I just couldn't say no.**

"_**Ms. Zacchara, may I have a word," Tommy asked after escorting me home from a meeting one night.**_

"_**Of course Tommy, you know you can talk to me about anything," I reassured him. His lips trembled a bit and that's when we stopped mid-step in the middle of my driveway. **_

"_**I'm taking a big risk here by asking this," he began, "and if you find it disrespectful I completely understand and I will let you be. But, I would like to have the privilege of escorting you out one evening." I smiled and patted his cheek.**_

"_**Tommy?" I asked, "are you asking me out on a date?" He let out a breath, almost relieved.**_

"_**Yes," he let out, a little more comfortably.**_

"_**Of course I'll go out with you!" I agreed. He smiled brightly and kissed my hand. I wanted a little more than that, but I was afraid if I planted one on him he might pass out, so I let the kiss on the hand be enough. He was sweet and he was such a dear friend. I couldn't think of anyone else I would have rather been with.**_

**I remember how his eyes had sparkled that night. How touched he had been on me agreeing to go out on a date with him. I don't think I had ever known anyone to be that happy to be in my presence before. It was something to get used to, but it was something I got used to rather quickly. Once we started to officially date, he moved into the house with me, and we broke the news to Uncle Rudy, who almost had a cow. But, once he realized we weren't just screwing around, he was happy for the two of us. I remember, one night, after Tommy and I had been dating for about three years, my Uncle came up to me and said, **_**"Claudia darling, I am so proud of you. I haven't seen you this happy since… since… well actually I have never seen you this happy. You did good for yourself, and I'm proud that you have found such a good man." **_**It had brought tears to my eyes to hear him say those words, because that's when I absolutely knew that I loved him and I was sure to have told him that night.**

_**We were upstairs in my bedroom, well our bedroom, getting ready for bed, when I made him sit down on the couch with me. I was going to tell him that I loved him and that was a very big deal, because the only other person I had ever loved was my baby brother. And, I hadn't talked to him in ten and a half years. I wasn't allowed any contact with my brother at all and it hurt like hell. But, I had to focus on one thing at a time, and in that moment my undivided attention was focused on Tommy. "Tommy," I whispered, "you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I don't know what I would do without you. You are amazing and you are the only person in this whole world that has truly cared about me and has been there for me. This is really hard for me, because I told myself that this would never happen. But, it has and I wouldn't have it any other way. Tommy, I love you." He was drawn back, shocked and surprised. He loved me too, everyone said so, they said it was so obvious, but he would never say it. He was afraid that thoughts about love would scare me away and he would lose me. He never expected to hear me say those words to him, but now that I did, there was no stopping him from telling me how he felt.**_

"_**Claudia Antonia Zacchara, I love you so very much. I don't want to be with anyone else. You are it for me and I love you so much," he expressed to me, and kissed me. We spent the rest of the night making love. **_

**He was the only man that I had ever made love with, the only man I had ever wanted to make love with. No other man had veer made me feel the way he did. Tommy and I were so happily in love. A year later, he decided that he wanted to make our love and commitment to each other official. **

_**He pulled me out on the dance floor of the restaurant. We were on a regular date. We made an effort to go out to eat every weekend. Business was hectic, so sometimes we didn't have the time. We were swaying to the song, "When A Man Loves A Woman", when he began to make his thoughts known to me. "Claudia Zacchara," he began, "I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life living with you, fighting with you, making love with you, spending time with you, and creating a family with you. So, I'm standing here, with my heart in my hands, asking you…" He bent down on one knee and pulled an engagement ring box out of his right jacket pocket. I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth. "Claudia Antonia Zacchara, will you marry me?" I smiled, tears running down my face.**_

"_**Yes, I will marry you!" I accepted. He smiled brightly and slid the fourteen carrot gold engagement ring on my finger. I jumped up and down for a few moments before flinging myself into his arms. I kissed him and he kissed me and I kissed him back and we were kissing all the way back home, bumping into walls and furniture, making our way up to our bedroom. I pulled at the buttons on his shirt and tugged down the zipper on my red, strapless, sweetheart dress. Once we made our way up the stairs he picked my up in his arms and carried me into the bedroom, placing me gently down on the bed. **_

"_**I love you Claudia Zacchara," Tommy whispered into my ear, before caressing my neck with small kisses.**_

"_**And I love you Thomas Parachelli," I whispered to him before kissing him passionately on the lips. **_

**I had fallen in love for the first time in my entire life, and he loved me unconditionally, which I didn't believe was possible. He took care of me and protected me, sadly, I was unable to protect him. A few weeks later he was driving home from a business meeting. It was raining cats and dogs that night and I couldn't wait for him to get home. I was extremely nauseous and sick that afternoon, so I asked him if he would sit in at a meeting for me. He agreed and a little while after he left, I realized that I wasn't sick, but I was pregnant. I couldn't wait for him to get home so I could tell him the amazing news. Sadly, he never made it home. **

_**My cell phone rang and I raced to pick it up, hoping it would be my fiancée, Tommy. "Hello?!" I answered all cheery. **_

"_**Hi, Ms. Zacchara, this is Doctor Trysting, your fiancée was in a car accident this evening and we wanted to inform you of his grievous injuries…" I didn't even let him finish his sentence before I grabbed my coat and rushed out the door. I tried to be as careful driving on the road, even though, my worries and fears were overcoming me. The last thing we needed was for me to crash my car and injure myself and my child. I made it to the hospital in record time; they just finished surgery and I was able to sit with him. I cried the whole time he was unconscious. He had bruises everywhere. His eyes were swollen and black and blued. He had scars all over his body, and numerous amounts of his body parts were wrapped in white bandages and casts. I sat by his bedside and tried to speak reassuring thoughts to him. But, I was just so scared that he was going to never wake up, and then he opened his eyes.**_

"_**Claudia," he whispered, his swollen, scarred lips, slurring at the sound of my name.**_

"_**Hey baby, I'm here. I'm here and I love you, so much," I confessed to him.**_

"_**I love you to sweetheart," he coughed up. I grabbed his bandaged hand and held it lightly in mine. He entwined his fingers with mine and held on tightly. I didn't squeeze his hand, afraid I would hurt him. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me…" **_

"_**Don't you dare do that to me," I began to scold him, crying my eyes out, " don't you dare say your goodbyes. Not now, not yet, not tonight."**_

"_**Claudia…" he tried pleading.**_

"_**No! I'm a stubborn bitch remember and there is no way in hell I am going to let you leave me!" I yelled at him and he managed to smile a bit. It was a crooked smile, but a smile it was.**_

"_**I love you, stubborn bitch or not," he reassured me. I laughed, trying to act as if I wasn't scared that he was going to leave me.**_

"_**Tommy, you can't leave me, you have to fight, for me and… and for our baby," I told him.**_

"_**Baby?" He questioned me.**_

"_**Yeah, we're having a baby, so you have to fight, you have to fight with everything you have," I demanded. He gave me his signature look. The look that made me feel like I was the only woman in the room, which I was but that was besides the point, and I was the only person he ever wanted to lay his eyes upon.**_

"_**I love our baby… and I love you…" he whispered before slowly slipping away. **_

"_**No! Tommy, No! Nooooo!" I cried, shaking him and screaming for him to wake up, but nothing worked. Once his eyes closed, I gave up on love, because no one would be able to look at me the way he did ever again. The doctors walked in and called the death. I trudged out, rubbing my stomach. I knew that the baby knew that it's daddy had died and that it was just the two of us now. Tommy left us and he left me to take care of a baby, our baby, all by myself. He swore he loved me, but he couldn't fight hard enough to stay with me. Love does kill and it always will. I was never going to let any man get close to me, just so they could leave me broken and abandoned. Never again. **_

**I wasn't always cynical, but once I lost Tommy, I couldn't ever believe in love again. Then, nine months and a brutal eleven hours of labor passed and I held my beautiful baby girl in my arms. She was precious, so angelic and beautiful. Her name was Isabella Marie Zacchara and I had once again fallen in love. I loved my daughter with everything I had and I was never going to lose her or let anyone take her away from me. No one was ever going to take someone I loved away from me again. **

**I moved back to Port Charles New York after Izzy turned three. I wanted to take her with me, but knew that I couldn't. If daddy or Trevor ever found out I had a daughter, a target would be painted on her back and I was not going to let that happen. She didn't want me to go, but I told her that once it was safe I was going to come back for her and bring her to America to live with her mommy and Uncle Johnny. She agreed eventually. I sent her letters all of the time and presents, but that didn't fill the big empty wholes in our hearts, that needed to be filled with the presence of the other. **

**By August, I knew I had to stop running. I had to bring her to her rightful home, her home with her mother. I met many people in Port Charles, most of them hated me, but there was one person I knew I could count on to help me keep my daughter safe. He hated me, without a doubt, and I hated him. But I knew how much he loved his children and once he saw Izzy I knew he would help me protect her from daddy and Trevor. **

**So, I stood in my apartment, looking in through the crack in my bedroom door, as my three and a half year old daughter, Izzy, laid on my queen sized bed, sound asleep. I paced the floor of my apartment, waiting for him to show up. I knew he had a life, a fiancée, whatever, but I told him that a child's life was at stake here, so what was taking him so long?! A knock sounded from the door and I ran to it. I checked through the peep whole to see if it was him before I opened the door to let anyone into my apartment. It was him. So, I opened the door and let him inside. "Good you're here," I told him cheerfully.**

"**You said that a child was in trouble, so tell me what's going on and I'll see what I can do," He told me harshly. I obviously got him at a bad time, or maybe it was the fact that it was ten thirty that made him a little edgy. I didn't care, I needed my daughter's safety to be in tact before sunrise and I knew that I would only be able to do that if I had his help.**

**I started, "Okay, first things first, there's someone I need you to meet."**


	2. Safety

**I shut and locked the door, leading Sonny inside my apartment. "This better be good Claudia, cause it's ten thirty at night and I have a fiancée waiting at home for me," Sonny stated, a bit irritated. I put up my hands up in defense.**

"**One, can you keep your voice down please, and two, this isn't a game," I explained, "a child is in trouble." He gave me a look as to continue explaining in further detail, "come this way." I led him to the bedroom door and opened it a crack.**

"**Claudia, what the hell is going on!" He demanded.**

"**Shhh!" I whispered loudly. Sonny rolled his eyes and lowered his voice.**

"**Tell me what is going on," he whispered back to me.**

"**Look inside," was all I told him. He looked at me like I had three heads, hesitated a moment, but eventually looked through the crack in my bedroom door. His eyes skimmed the room before landing upon the little girl sound a sleep in my bed. I smiled a faint smile and then closed the door, "are you going to be quiet now?" He let out a sarcastic laugh and nodded his head.**

"**Yes, I will, now will you please tell me what is going on?" He asked reluctantly.**

"**Have a seat," I told him, pointing at the couch. He took a seat at the far end of the couch as a sign to tell me to sit at a good three feet or so away from him. I ignored him and sat close so I could whisper. I waited a moment, wondering if this was a good idea or not, but figured since he came all the way out here I might as well just tell him the truth.**

"**Claudia, I don't have all night," he pleaded with me to start talking,**

"**Okay," I began, "the little girl is Isabella Marie, but we call her Izzy."**

"**Who's we?" Sonny interjected.**

"**My family and I," I explained, "When Trevor called me back to help Johnny I knew that I had to come, but I couldn't let her come with me. So, I left her in Italy with my Aunt and Uncle and told her that I would be back for her. Months had passed and now it's August and I knew it was time to bring her home, or to Port Charles should I say. Sonny, she's my daughter." His eyes widened and they looked like they were about to fall out of his head.**

"**You have a daughter?" He questioned me like I was crazy.**

"**Yes," I told him, "is it really that hard to believe." I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. This was probably a big mistake. **

"**How do you…" He started, I shot him a look, "well I know how, but…"**

"**Let's just say it's very complicated," I told him and he left it at that.**

"**Okay, that's good enough for me, now what do you want me to do exactly?" He asked me as if he had no idea.**

"**Daddy and Trevor do not know she even exists and once the find out she is in terrible danger," I explained, "Daddy is going to want to take her away from me because she is the heir to the Zacchara's, but he'll also want to kill her because his only true heir turned out to be female. I can't have what happened to me happen to her. Trevor is going to want to use her somehow and I can't let that happen either. I just need you to help me keep her safe. Will you help me?"**

**He sat silent for a few moments. Contemplating on what to do, of course. He would help, he just needed to figure out how. "You obviously love your daughter very much, and I would be happy to help you make sure she stays safe," he agreed.**

"**Thank you, now what do you suggest I do?" I asked. I had only planned up to here. The rest I was flying blind with. **

"**Well, you have to tell Trevor and Anthony, and it would probably be best if they learned it from you instead of someone else," he began to explain and I nodded my head, "but it would probably send a better message if I was there when you told them. It tells them that they can't take her away from you or harm her in any way, and it's also good if I can see their reactions."**

"**Reactions? Oh, daddy is going to have a cow!" I admitted stressfully.**

"**Relax Claudia. Anthony won't touch your daughter, not while I'm here to protect her. Now, I'll stop by tomorrow. I'd like to meet Izzy… before you tell them. You'll call them, invite them over, then break the news to them. It would probably be good if Johnny were here too. I'll take Max and Milo with me as well, just to make sure everything goes smoothly," Sonny explained in further detail.**

"**Yeah, I'll give you a call when she wakes up," I informed him. He nodded his head and stood up from the couch. I walked him to the door and he turned around to face me.**

"**Don't regret telling me this, Claudia. You did the right thing by coming to me for help. I'll protect your daughter, I promise you that much," he reassured me. **

**I nodded my head and before he walked away completely I added, "I believe you, Sonny." He smiled lightly and then walked into the elevator, rubbing his eyes. I closed the door and crept into my bedroom, trying not to wake Izzy up. I laid on the bed next to her, listening to her breathe. Sonny was right. I didn't have to regret telling him. He was the one person I could go to and trust to protect my daughter, even if that was the only thing I would ever be able to trust him with. It was enough, for now, and tomorrow the people of Port Charles would find out that Claudia Zacchara had a daughter. **


	3. Meetings

**In my fan fictions, Claudia is never responsible for Michael's shooting. I hate the storyline so much and it was never intentional and I do not like the way they are writing it out, so I like to keep that storyline out of my fics. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! **

**__________________________________________________________________**

**The morning came faster then I had expected and I was dreading the afternoon activities that were on my calendar. Sonny wanted to help me, which was a good sign. But, was he really going to be able to keep Izzy safe? I mean, this is the man who's son was shot in the head in Spring. I had to think positively though. The bullet wasn't meant for Michael, it ricocheted. **

**Izzy woke up an hour after I did, giving me time to shower and dress before she skipped out of her bedroom. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" I heard her scream happily, laughing in between words. A tear fell down my face. I was finally reunited with my daughter and I couldn't have been happier. She trotted out of my bedroom and ran to me. I picked her up in my arms and twirled her around. I gave her a big kiss on the cheek and sat her in one of the kitchen chairs.**

"**Good morning princess," I greeted her.**

"**Good mornin' mommy," she smiled. I laughed, as she poured some salt onto her eggs. Well, it was now or never. **

"**Izzy sweetie," I started.**

"**yesmommy," she jumbled, with food in her mouth. I snickered and sat down in a chair next to her.**

"**We are going to have some company today," I informed the three year old. She looked at me strangely.**

**After swallowing she asked, "company?"**

"**Yes, company. Today you are going to meet your Uncle Johnny and Grandpa Anthony and Grandpa's lawyer Trevor, and a friend of mommy's, named Sonny," I explained some more.**

**She laughed, "Sonny?"**

"**Yes, Sonny. Mommy has to call Sonny now, so eat your breakfast and then after everybody comes over I'll take you to the park," I told her, wiping the eggs off her face with a napkin.**

"**Will Sonny come too?" She asked. I was taken back. She never really asked much about my friends, back in Italy, especially if they were men. Growing up without a dad, Izzy just liked it to be the two of us girls. She hated it when Uncle Rudy would come to the park with us, or if one of the guards were too close when we were out together. She just liked it to be the two of us. Things obviously changed a lot since I last saw her. **

"**Why would you ask that sweetie?" I asked her curiously. She put down her fork and turned to look at me.**

"**Well, we're going to the park and his name is Sonny, and he sounds like a happy person, so I was just asking," she stumbled on some words. I laughed.**

"**Happy person? You would think so wouldn't you?!" I whispered to myself. She took a sip of her juice and then went back to feeding herself her eggs. I took a deep breath and walked over to the house phone, picked it up, and dialed Sonny's number. It rang, and rang, and rang, and rang, and…**

"**Hello?" A brisk voice asked.**

"**Hey, Sonny it's me," I answered.**

"**Hey she up yet?" He asked,**

"**Yeah, she just…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence, before I saw Izzy standing right next to me, talking into the machine.**

"**Hi Sonny!" She yelled. Then his voice sounded through the machine; she put him on speaker.**

"**Hello, sweetie!" He cheerfully called out to her. He was so different when it came to children. It surprised me sometimes. But, it was fun to watch. **

"**Honey, what did you do?" I asked her, picking her up in my arms. **

"**I press speaker button," she told me.**

"**Yes you did," I laughed. **

"**I'm going to take that as a yes," Sonny interjected. I smiled, unbeknownst to him of course.**

"**See you in a few?" I asked, wondering if he was going to still come. **

"**Yeah, I'm on my way," He informed me. **

"**Okay, see you soon," I alleged.**

"**Bye Sonny!" Izzy giggled.**

"**Bye sweetheart!" Sonny stated, laughing. I pressed the end call button and turned to Izzy.**

"**You are so nosy, do you know that?" I asked her, tickling her stomach. She laughed loudly and gave me a big kiss.**

"**I love you mommy," she whispered, still laughing.**

"**I love you too, princess," I told her, a big smile spreading from ear to ear on our faces.**

*****

**A knock sounded from the door as I sat Izzy down at her make up table. "Is that Sonny?" She asked, excitedly. **

"**Yes," I answered her, patting her head. She smiled and went back to putting on her fake makeup. I had never seen her so happy to meet anyone before, especially a man. It was so incredible to watch her glow and laugh. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Izzy's been asking for you." He smiled and walked in. **

"**I can't wait to meet her," he smiled brightly. That was the first time I had ever seen Sonny genuinely smile. He had a gorgeous smile and such sexy dimples. But, I couldn't think about that. He was engaged and I had a daughter to take care of. I was not going down that path again. **

"**Izzy, sweetie, I want you to meet…" I didn't get to finish before she jumped out of her stool and ran toward Sonny and hugged his leg.**

"**Sonny!" She shouted. He picked her up and smiled, tickling her a bit. **

"**Hello, Izzy, it is so nice to meet you," he cheered.**

"**Nice to meet you too," she let out. The both laughed and giggled and I just watched them. Again, I had never seen her so happy with any man before. Well, she was only three, but she didn't have a male figure in her life, besides Uncle Rudy, but he was more my Uncle then hers. She brightened up when she saw Sonny and she laughed. She didn't scream for him to go away like she did when some of my other guy friends would try to hold her or play with her. It melted my heart, "Are you okay mommy?" I snapped back to reality, as I saw them staring at me.**

**I quickly smiled and answered, "yeah baby, I'm fine. I'm great!" I gave her a kiss on her forehead and she flung into my arms. I held her tightly on my hip as her head rested on my shoulder. Sonny smiled as he watched me hold her and sway back and forth with her. **

"**I love you mommy," she whispered into my ear.**

"**I love you too, Izzy," I whispered into her ear. **

"**Can I go back to playing now?" She asked.**

"**Absolutely sweetheart," I laughed. I wanted her to be able to stay a kid forever and to have as much fun as she possible could. I placed her down on the ground and she toddled over to her make up table. She picked up her brush and began to brush her short, silky black hair, and she twirled her silky, black bangs. She had beautiful hazel green eyes and she wore a pink, fluffy, princess dress. At least that's what she would call it.**

"**She's precious," Sonny interrupted my thoughts this time.**

"**Thank you," I thanked. It was awkward. Trying to act like I was glad he was here without remembering how much we hated each other.**

"**She looks a lot like you," he tried complementing.**

"**Really? A lot of people say that," I confessed.**

"**Can I ask you a question?" He asked, moving closer to me.**

"**Uh… sure," I allowed.**

"**Where's her father?" He asked in hushed tones. I stuttered for a few moments and then walked away to retrieve my cell phone from the coffee table.**

"**Like I said, it's complicated," I finally answered.**

"**Okay, I can take a hint," he commented. **

"**Is it time?" I asked, waving my cell phone in the air. **

"**Max and Milo are outside guarding the door and I'm in here with you and your daughter, yeah I can say it's time," he answered.**

**I took a deep breath, dialed daddy's number, and let it ring. He picked up after a few rings and answered, "yes Claudia, what is it I can do for you?" **

**He was irritated, but there was no way I could back out now, "you and Trevor need to come by the apartment, immediately, and tell John to come to. There's something I need to tell you all." **


	4. Uncle Sonny and Family

**Four men, two body guards, a three year old in the next room, and me, all in one apartment. There was thick tension in the air and my father was tapping his fingers against the arm of his wheel chair impatiently. Sonny was talking to Max and Milo, making all safety arrangements. Milo was to guard the door and Max was staying inside to guard me and my daughter. "Claudia, can we get on with this please, I don't have all day for these shenanigans," my father commented. I rolled my eyes and shot Sonny a look as if to ask him if it was time, and all he did was nod. I cleared my throat and went to speak, when John interrupted.**

"**Question?" He asked, "it looks as if this is a family meeting, so why is he here?" Johnny pointed to Sonny. Johnny hated Sonny, which was extremely obvious; neither of them tried to hide the fact that they hated each other. I needed to figure out a way to explain to Johnny that Sonny was a protector for me now, without giving everything away. **

"**Sonny's here for protection, and that's all I'm going to say," I added in quickly. **

"**Can you just tell us what the hell is going on so we can get out of here," Trevor demanded.**

**I spat, "Once I tell you what's going on, none of you are going to want to go anywhere." Daddy looked intrigued, John and Trevor just looked puzzled. I was waiting for Max and Milo to finish up their security conversation and once the door was closed and Max was standing in place, I cleared my throat and was ready to begin. **

"**Okay, I am going to make this as short and sweet as possible," I began, "So, about four-five years ago I was engaged to a man named Thomas Parachelli. He died in a car accident and that same day I found out I was pregnant." All I had to do was stop there and their faces dropped. Daddy was enraged. Trevor was shocked and Johnny, Johnny was slowly turning into a loose cannon. **

"**You're a mother!" John stood up and screamed. I walked over to him, put my hands on his shoulders and softly pushed him down, back into his chair.**

"**Yes, I have a three and a half year old daughter," I stopped there and daddy began to laugh uncontrollably.**

"**Wow, even thousands of miles away you were able to be disappoint to me. Having the true Zacchara heir end up being a girl," my father interjected.**

"**Hey," Sonny snapped his way into the conversation, "neither your daughter or your granddaughter is a disappointment, okay. That little girl is one of the most adorable, sweet, and amazing little girls I have ever met!"**

"**Wait a minute," Johnny stood up again, calmer this time, "so, Sonny Corinthos, the man you hate more than anything, has met your daughter, and I haven't; her own uncle! Hell, I didn't even know she existed!"**

"**No one knew she existed," Trevor spat in.**

"**Disappointed Trevors," I teased him.**

"**Claudia keep that venomous mouth shut and keep it shut now," He snapped at me.**

"**Make me," I demanded coldly. Trevor stood up and came toward me. Sonny jumped in front of me. **

"**Hey! don't you even dare!" He scolded Trevor.**

"**Trevor sit down now or leave," Daddy demanded, then returned to a calm voice, "so, can we meet this adorable, sweet, and amazing little girl, or are you going to keep us from her?" I swallowed hard and then took a seat, everyone else followed. **

"**Well, John will always be able to see her, whenever and wherever he wants. As for you and Trevor, we have to set some ground rules," I informed them.**

"**Claudia come on what do you think we're…" Trevor didn't get to finish.**

**I interrupted, "The ground rules are…you both do not try anything. Don't try to hurt her, don't try to take her away from me, don't try to get her interested in the business, don't try to turn her against me. You both… well, daddy, you can have supervised visits. Trevor, I don't see why you would have any reason to see her. But, if either of you are with her, either Sonny or I have to be in the room with you. If we are not don't try to try anything, Max and Milo will call one of us immediately. Don't try to send in a nanny or babysitter under your payroll either, because Sonny said that if I need one, Leticia would be happy to help. I don't trust either of you, and don't try to send anyone in to do the dirty work for you. My daughter knows not to talk to strangers or to be lured into a car by puppies and candy. I raised my daughter well, and if she's anything like me, she's not stupid. Sonny's guards Max and Milo will be guarding her and I, as well as Sonny, for the foreseeable future. If you have any problems with this plan, you don't ever have to see her. Are we clear?" Daddy and Trevor both looked at each other, defeated and pissed, then looked back at me.**

"**Crystal," Daddy chimed in with a smile. I looked at Sonny and he nodded his head in a agreement.**

"**Good, so we have come to an understanding. If you could excuse me a moment I have to go get my daughter," I informed them with a smile on my face. As I walked away, I could hear daddy and Trevor mumbling about something. I'd find out soon enough. I opened my bedroom door to see her sitting on my bed with a hand full of pop corn in her hand. **

"**Mommy!" She echoed. I smiled brightly.**

"**Hi sweetie," I coed. She put the handful back into the bowl and began to jump up and down on the bed, excited to see me. She was watching Cinderella, one of her favorite princess movies, and now one of mine. The second I sat down on the bed she jumped into my arms. I kept her cooped up in my room for too long, I hid her from the world for too long, it was now time to set her free. "Are you ready to meet the guests, Izzy?" She nodded her head incessantly. I laughed, and so did she. I picked her up in my arms, hugged her tightly, kissed her temple, took a deep breath, and existed my room. I was back in the living room with everyone staring at the little girl with a smile plastered on her face. **

**Sonny walked over to me and stood by my side. He was our own special and personal body guard. "Everyone, I would like you to meet, Isabella Marie Zacchara." Johnny smiled brightly and waved, Trevor smiled slightly, not bothering to even move, and daddy, daddy had his game face on and had that smile that told you he was up to something. **

"**Hi," Izzy waved shyly. Johnny walked over and gave her a kiss on her forehead.**

"**Izzy, this is your Uncle Johnny," I told her.**

"**Uncle Johnny," She repeated.**

"**Hi Izzy," Johnny whispered, smiling brightly. Izzy put her hands out as a sign she wanted to hug him. He gave her a hug and she kissed him on the cheek.**

"**Hi Uncle Johnny," She whispered when the hug was over. **

"**She's beautiful, Claudia," Johnny complimented. I looked at her and kissed the top of her head.**

"**Thanks," I said tearing. Daddy rolled his chair over and I walked toward him, to meet him half way. **

"**Hello Isabella, I'm your grandfather," Daddy coed. I didn't say a word, it was as if my throat closed up and nothing was able to come out.**

"**Hi grandpa," she whispered, shyly. He threw back his head and laughed. I faked a smile and held her even more tightly. **

"**Claudia, let Izzy come and sit on her grandfather's lap," Daddy demanded lightly, putting out his hands for me to give her to him. I hesitated a moment, but felt safe when I looked and saw Max standing firmly at the door, and Sonny standing tall behind me. I let her down and she jumped up on his lap and began to laugh. He tickled her a bit and then Trevor walked over and cleared his throat, as a signal to be introduced. **

"**Izzy, this is Trevor, grandpa's lawyer," I introduced quickly.**

"**Grandpa's lawyer?" Izzy repeated, questioning. **

"**Grandpa's lawyer," Johnny and I said in unison. Izzy smiled and waved and Trevor smiled and waved back. **

**Then daddy began to speak, "Izzy, how would you and mommy like to come over fo…" I wasn't going to let him finish that sentence. **

**I grabbed Izzy off his lap and held her tightly again, "daddy let's not push it." I smiled and gave him a look. He put his hands up in defense.**

"**I apologize," he began, "maybe some other time." I gave him another look.**

"**Maybe," I stressed the word maybe. **

"**Come Trevor we have business to attend to," daddy gathered Trevor and made him push him to the door, "John you have to come too." Johnny rolled his eyes and let out a breath.**

"**I'll be back later, okay?" He told me. He gave me and Izzy hugs and kissed and walked toward the door. **

"**It's okay John," I reassured, "Izzy and I have plans to go out anyway. Right Izzy?" I propped her up in my arms a little bit.**

"**Right Mommy!" She yelled, laughing. **

"**Bye!" Johnny shouted through the door as it closed. I whispered a goodbye, but no one could hear it. Not even Izzy, who's head was laying firmly on my shoulder. Sonny walked over to us and began to smooth her hair.**

"**So," Sonny started, "where are you guys going?" Izzy smiled and looked up at me.**

"**We are going to the park," I exaggerated the words with a smile.**

"**Do you want to come with us Uncle Sonny?!" Izzy exclaimed excitedly. My mouth dropped and Sonny's eyes bulged. **

"**What did you just say, honey?" I asked her, trying to figure out why she would call him her Uncle. She was growing so attached to Sonny, and that's what I was so afraid of. **

"**I invited Uncle Sonny to the park," Izzy mumbled happily. I gave Sonny a look, as if trying to tell him that I didn't know why she would say that. He smiled at me and nodded his head in approval.**

"**Uncle Sonny would love to come with you and mommy to the park," Sonny agreed, showing off his sexy smile with dimples and everything. I laughed for Izzy, trying to make her feel like Sonny was family. **

"**Izzy can you go put on your shoes and get your sweater?" I asked, trying to give her something to do, so I could talk to Sonny alone.**

"**Sure," she agreed reluctantly. I let her down and she toddled off into my room. Once she was gone I looked at Sonny, smiling brightly, looking after her.**

"**I am so sorry about that I…" I began to babble on.**

"**It's okay," Sonny reassured, interrupting me, "It's fine. I like it actually." I laughed and then let out a breath.**

"**Well, that went well," I smiled sarcastically. Sonny patted my shoulder, and once my eyes drifted down to his hand he took it off.**

"**It could have gone a whole lot worse," Sonny added in, trying to regain himself. **

"**Yeah, it could have," I mumbled. Izzy came out of my room, shoes on the right feet and sweater in hand.**

"**Ready!" She screamed happily. Sonny ran to her, picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. They laughed and laughed and laughed. I just hoped that things could stay like this. She loved Sonny so much, and I would hate for things to get complicated. But, knowing Sonny and me, not getting complicated, was not an option. **


	5. The Park

**We walked in the park, on our way to the swing set. Sonny held Izzy's left hand and I held her right. She swung up and down a few times, kicking her feet in the air. I had never seen Sonny smile and laugh so much ever. I sat down on one of the swings and placed Izzy on my lap. "Mommy," she began sweetly, "can you teach me how to pump on my own soon?" Sonny and I laughed.**

"**Of course I will, cousin Krissy didn't teach you?" I answered her question with a question.**

"**No, she always said tat I was too little," Izzy murmured. I pumped my legs and the swing began to move back and forth and back and forth. One of my arms held her securely, close to my abdomen, and the other arm grasped the handle to the swing firmly. Sonny stood a few feet in front of us and watched. **

"**Is she going to preschool in September?" Sonny asked me. I looked up at him and then down at Izzy who was smiling and giggling.**

"**Yeah," I started, "I don't see why not. Can you recommend any around here?"**

**He thought for a moment and then answered, "There's the preschool were Carly and I sent Michael and Morgan. It's Yellow Duck on the corner of St. Bart's dress, past the intersection."**

"**Oh, that's close, okay I'll go down there later and see if I can enroll her for the fall," I told him, slowing down on the swings to a complete stop.**

"**Can I play in the sand box?" Izzy asked pointing at the sand box a few feet away.**

"**Of course sweetheart," I laughed. I picked her up in my arms and walked her over to the sand box. I picked a small bag I had brought off the ground and dropped it outside the sand box. It contained some of Izzy's toys, games, and books that she might want to play with. I took out a wool blanket from the bottom of the bag and laid it in the sand so she could sit on it. I didn't want her to get her outfit dirty. I kept the bag open so she could reach in and grab her toys and then Sonny and I sat on a bench a few feet behind her. **

"**She's a remarkable little girl," Sonny said pleased.**

**I smiled and then whispered, "thanks." I stared lovingly at my daughter. I loved her so much and I was so grateful to Sonny for taking care of us. I owed him my life for this. This meant everything to me and I would never forget what he did for my daughter and I. **

"**I wanted to thank you," Sonny blurted out of nowhere.**

"**For what?" I asked confused.**

"**I miss being apart of my children's lives and it feels good to be apart of a child's life again, and I wanted to say thank you for letting me get to know your daughter," he informed me. **

"**Well you're great with her and she loves you and I couldn't ask for more. She took to you well and you're protecting us. You're doing more for us than you could ever possibly know. And, I'm glad that you're at least enjoying yourself," I explained to him, and for the first time he sincerely smiled at me. **


	6. Daddy!

**I couldn't stop thinking about him. I couldn't get his beautiful smile and sexy dimples out of my head. It was insane. The only reason I got him involved in this whole charade was so he could protect my daughter. Now, my daughter isn't the only one who looks forward to seeing him. I even make up excuses to get him to come over or to get him to g out with us. I know it's childish, but I couldn't possibly tell Sonny that I had developed feelings for him, he would put his guards in charge of protecting us and only come over on occasion and things would get co awkward. I couldn't ruin this for my daughter. She loved him as if he were her father and today she asked me if she could call him daddy, and I had no idea what to do. **

**It was time for bed and Sonny had been working all day and had to cancel our plans to take Izzy and I on a yacht ride of the harbor. Izzy and I were both very disappointed, but he promised to take us tomorrow, and I was holding him to that promise. I walked into Izzy's room with Izzy on my hip, already falling asleep. She had asked for Sonny several times - Is Uncle Sonny coming over to play? - Is Uncle Sonny going to come over and help you give me a bath? - Is Uncle Sonny going to read me a bed time story? - Is Uncle Sonny going to tuck me in tonight? So many questions for such a young little girl. She was curious and nosy. She most definitely got that from her mother. I wanted to say yes to every question, but I had to teach her to not be dependent on Sonny always being there. I mean, he wasn't her father, and he wasn't even her real Uncle. I didn't know what to do, because I had made such a mess of things. **

"**Mommy?" Izzy asked half yawning. She sprawled her arms out over her head and then looked up at me, as I tucked her tightly into bed.**

"**Yes, sweetie," I answered, continuing to tuck her in. **

"**Can I call Uncle Sonny daddy?" She asked and I stopped dead in my tracks like a deer caught in headlights. She looked up at me with hopeful eyes and I stumbled on my words.**

"**Why would you want to do that?" I asked her, trying to regain myself.**

"**I love him and he feels like my daddy," She answered. A tear feel from my eye and I quickly wiped it away. I couldn't bare to be asked a thousand questions of why I was crying. She sat up and wiped my tears away with her small angelic fingers and I smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't cry mommy, I still always love you." I let out a laugh and gave her a big hug.**

"**I don't know honey, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow okay," I told her trying to end that subject and move on to another one, "Uncle Johnny is going to take you out for breakfast and the two of you are going to go feed the ducks by the pond okay?" She smiled and nodded; clapping her tiny hands together. I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight baby girl."**

"**Goodnight mommy," She whispered back, kissing the top of my nose. I smiled, turned on her nightlight, blew her a kiss and then left, leaving the door open ajar. **

**I couldn't sleep and every time I'd close my eyes I'd see his sincere smile or him playing with my daughter. I tried playing music, writing, doing paperwork, I even went through everything in my closet, reorganizing it all. By the time I finished that I passed out in exhaustion and fell Fast asleep.**

**I woke up late the next morning and by the time I got up out of bed Izzy and Johnny had already left for breakfast. I took a shower and got dressed as quick as possible, wanting to call Sonny talk to him about what Izzy said and get it done as soon as possible. I called him at his house and told him I needed to talk to him about Izzy and he was over in a matter of minutes. **

**A knock sounded outside of my apartment door and I jumped up from the couch to answer it. I opened the door and Sonny stood standing there in a black leather jacket, black suit pants, and a red flannel shirt. I was staring and probably drooling at the sight of him. He looked absolutely gorgeous. "Can I come in?" He finally asked interrupting me from thoughts. **

**I shook my head and mumbled out, "yeah of course." I motioned him to come inside and as I turned around I managed to catch a glimpse of him looking me up and down. I smiled. I was wearing jeans, black leather boots and black strapless top. **

"**So what was this about you wanting to talk to me about Izzy?" Sonny asked curiously.**

"**Yeah," I began, "That. You might want to sit down." I sat down hesitantly and I sat down next to him; playing with the bottom of my hair, as I always did when I was nervous. **

"**What's this about, Claudia?" He asked suspiciously.**

"**It's about something she asked me last night," I began to explain.**

"**What did she say?" **

"**Well, to start off you've only known my daughter for like a week, not even, and she is already madly in love with you," I began.**

"**Yeah, I have that kind of affect on women," he commented arrogantly. I couldn't help but laugh at that one. Women did have a tendency to go weak at the knees when in the presence of Sonny Corinthos.**

"**Anyway, she really loves you and she thinks of you as real family, so…" I started stumbling on my words.**

"**So, what? Claudia, just tell me," He demanded a little impatiently.**

"**She asked me if she could call…" I began to tell him when Izzy ran through the front door, jumping onto Sonny's lap screaming, "Daddy!" Sonny picked her up and gave her hug, but never took his eyes off of me. I couldn't look at him. I pulled him into this and now I was tying him down to a child that wasn't even his.**


	7. Speechless

**He kept his eyes in a stare on me. My eyes happened to be downcast, until Izzy came over to me and gave me a hug. "Hi mommy," she welcomed, with open arms. I pulled her up onto my lap and gave her a hug.**

**I whispered into her ear, "I thought I told you to wait until I talked to him?" She gave me, that "I'm the cutest little girl in the world" look, trying to act innocent. But, she knew that she should have waited for me to tell her if it was okay to call him daddy, but she didn't, and now Sonny looked, seemingly unhappy. What was I to do?**

"**That's what she asked you?" He asked. I nodded my head, afraid if I opened my mouth my voice would crack. John then walked in panting.**

"**Izzy! Don't ever run away from me again!" My brother scolded.**

"**You ran away from him? Izzy you know better than that," I told her and she tried to justify her reasoning. Boy, was she her mother's daughter or what?!**

"**I saw Uncle Sonny's car and I was so excited to go on the boat ride!" She exclaimed.**

"**Still," I began to lecture her, "you shouldn't run away from the adult or guard you are with, you could have gotten lost, or hurt and then we would have never known where you were. Now, go apologize to Uncle Johnny and give him a hug and a kiss." She slid off my lap and toddled over to Johnny.**

"**Sorry Uncle Johnny," She apologized. He smiled, still taking deep breaths.**

"**It's okay," he forgave, picking her up in his arms, twirling her around and giving her a big kiss. Johnny noticed the tension thickening in the air between Sonny and I and asked, "Do you want me to take her on a walk for a few minutes?" Sonny looked at me and waited for me to give Johnny the cue to take Izzy and go for a walk. **

"**Uh," I began, "yeah, why don't you do that, just to the park, take her on the swings and I'll call you when you guys can come back." Johnny placed Izzy on the ground and I knelt down in front of her so was at her eye level. "You be good for Uncle Johnny, okay, and don't run away from him again." I gave her a kiss on her forehead and then she slipped her hand into Johnny's. **

"**Bye Mommy, bye d…" I knew what she was about to say, but the weary look on my face told her not to, "Uncle Sonny."**

"**Bye Sweetheart," Sonny smiled and waved. As, soon as the door shut closed Sonny turned and started yelling, "you couldn't have warned me?"**

**I couldn't believe him, it wasn't my fault that it was so damn hard to try and not get attached to him. My daughter was and I started to become attached to him too. "This isn't exactly the kind of thing you tell someone over the phone, Sonny," I snapped at him. He took a seat on the couch and out his head in his hands.**

"**How did she get something like this in her head?" Sonny asked as if I had been the one to plant the seed. **

"**I have no idea, I was tucking her into bed, and then all of a sudden she asked if she could call you Daddy. I didn't want to disappoint her so I told her that I would ask you n the morning," I explained to him.**

"**Do you have a problem with her referring to me as her dad?" Sonny asked.**

"**Well," started, "I'm not thrilled with it, but she loves you like a father and if it makes her happy I can put up with it."**

**Sonny laughed, "you can make it sound less like a route canal, you know."**

"**I'm just being honest," I confessed.**

"**So you still hate me just as much as you used to, that's what you're saying right?" He asked.**

"**You're not my favorite person in the entire world, but you're not that bad, you're just not her father either," I told him.**

"**What was he like?" He asked me.**

"**Excuse me?" I didn't understand the question.**

"**What was Izzy's father like?" He asked more clearly. I got up from my seat on the couch and walked toward the open bar.**

"**I don't want to talk about it," I said a little snippily. **

**Sonny got up off the couch and walked toward me. I poured myself a glass of water and began to drink from it.**

"**Well, maybe if you did talk about it, you wouldn't be so defensive all of the time," He clarified.**

"**What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I slammed my drink on the counter and faced him.**

"**You have so many walls put up and you let nobody passed them. You hide things, you're honest about how you feel and what's going on every once in a blue moon. If you were just yourself without all those annoying thick walls, you'd be a pretty good person to get to know," He answered my question. I stared at him with nothing to say. The look on his face was telling me, "**_**You know I'm right, you just don't want to admit it**_**." **

"**Okay, so why don't you take some of your own advice, huh?" I began, "tell me what you're thinking, or how you feel!" Sonny grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my closer my lips pressing against his. My eyes darted shut and before my brain even realized it, I was kissing Sonny back; passionately. His hands swam through my hair and my arms were wrapped around his neck. When are lips parted, something happened to me that had never happened before. I was speechless. **


	8. Hottest Hour

**We stared at each other, neither of us daring to move an inch. I could still feel his breath on my lips and I was wishing that we never pulled apart. My brain was screaming at me, telling me how bad of an idea this was. He had a fiancée, and I had a daughter that would be devastated if I screwed things up with the only man she ever associated with as her father. My heart still ached for Tommy and I could feel the heavy burden on my shoulders. Not wanting to move on, but wanting Sonny so bad that it hurt to breathe, to feel, to even move a step without him next to me. I never really noticed how deeply I felt about him until he kissed me, until he gave me a remote possibility that we could be together; that we could care about one another. I was nervous and speechless, and torn and so many other feelings, including confused and wary. My heart and body were telling me to kiss him, to hold him, to have him kiss and hold me, to take him to bed, but my head was advising me to run for the hills. I had been hurt enough and he would take me to bed and make me feel wonderful for one night and then realize the next morning that Kate was the only woman he could ever love and would ever love for the rest of his life and admit that having sex with me was a mistake and leave. He would take the easy way out, just like he always did, and always would.**

"**You really shouldn't have done that," I said taking a long sip of the drink I had poured.**

"**You're telling me that you felt nothing?"**

"**No," I began my voice increasing in octaves, "I'm telling you that you shouldn't have done that."**

"**Here you go again," his arms were flailing, "You're putting the walls up again. Didn't I just tell you to let them down? Just drag them down, Claudia."**

"**You know what, Sonny? Don't tell me what to do, and who are you to tell me to tare down my walls? You aren't honest with anyone about how you feel. You keep it bottled up inside until you explode, or worse do something stupid or dangerous. I got involved with you once Sonny Corinthos and it was a big mistake and I am not going to do it again." I could feel myself choking on air. I didn't want to push him away and my heart didn't understand why I was doing it.**

"**Why are you so afraid to be with me?" He asked. It was the most sincere question anyone had ever asked me.**

"**Because I don't want to get hurt. You are engaged Sonny, and I don't feel like being your whore. And more importantly my little girl loves you like you were her dad, because you are the only father figure she has ever known and God forbid things don't work out between us and we end up hating each other even more than we did before? That would kill her. I am not subjecting her to that kind of pain Sonny. I remember how it felt to have my parents split up and I always felt like it was my fault, like I could have done better. I don't want her feeling like us not working out has anything to do with her," My explanation was understood by the look on Sonny's face, "is that honest enough for you… Sonny Corinthos?" He stared at me with a look in his eyes that meant he wasn't going to back down. And I knew that I didn't have a lot of energy left in me to back him off and eventually I'd give in. **

"**You're right, you are absolutely right," Sonny agreed, "but you're forgetting how great it could be for all three of us if things did work out between us. We could be really good together Claudia, and I don't just mean in bed okay. I don't know how it happened or even when, but I care about you, and I care about Izzy and I want the two of you as permanent fixtures in my life. I missed a chance on us once, and it was mostly because I couldn't see us passed a one night stand and I couldn't see passed you being a Zacchara, but I am not going to let another chance just fly by me, without grabbing on for dear life and not letting go without a fight."**

"**How can you stand there and pour your whole heart and soul out to me, when just a few weeks ago you were pledging your undying love for Kate. How much of a bastard are you? First you love her and then when the next new and exciting thing comes along you have no more use for her. I'm not saying it because I care about what happens to her. Hell no, I knew the two of you were a complete train wreck from the first night we met, but what if we give this a go and I truly believe that we are insanely happy when you're out giving your heart to someone else. I don't think I can take that Sonny."**

**His words got caught in his throat and my words in mine. We both wanted this to work but it just didn't seem possible. **

"**I want you to give me a chance Claudia, please, all I'm asking for is one chance to prove to you that this could work out," Sonny pleaded.**

**Screw listening to my head, where did that ever get me anyway?**

"**Well, were would anybody be in life without taking chances every once in a while, right?" A smile spread across my lips and then across Sonny's.**

"**Right," he whispered, pulling me back in for a lustrous kiss that had him crashing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Our bodies had no space between them. He slipped his suit jacket off, and threw it on the couch, his hands fumbling at the buttons on my shirt, as well as my hands on his. He picked me up, my legs straddling his waist, and carried me into my bedroom. Our lips never parted as he laid me on top of the bed after throwing my black button down top on the floor. My fingers removed his belt in one swift motion as he removed his button down and under shirt, revealing his beautiful bare chest. He laid small kisses from my chest, up my neck, to my lips. My hands weren't idle as I raked them up and down his back. We were finally giving into passion as the afternoon sun beat down in its hottest hour. We forgot that we had left Izzy with Johnny on a walk to the park that was only supposed to last ten minutes there and back, but it felt so good to be touched and to be kissed and to be made love to, for the only person I had ever made love to was Tommy. For non romantic sex was more my style, and I always thought he was going to be the first and last. But, Sonny, he could be passionate and aggressive, and sweet and tender all at the same time. **

**Johnny was going to kill me for this, but that would have to wait till later. For three swing rides, four slips down the slide, six sugar sticks, and a cookie from Kelly's later, Sonny and I lay on our backs staring at an off white ceiling; exhausted and out of breath. **

"**Wow," I said, still panting, "I guess we haven't lost our touch, huh?" **

"**Most certainly not," Sonny said rolling back on top of me. A giggle escaped my lips which received a big dimple-don smile from Sonny. Just as he was about to kiss me, the phone rang.**

"**Ugh, it never fails," I whispered to him. He rolled off of me and propped himself up on his side as I retrieved the phone and pressed the call button, "hello?"**

"**Claudia, its been an hour and a half, how long does it take for you and Sonny to settle things?" Johnny questioned. **

"**Look everything is settled and you can bring Izzy back home, okay?"**

"**Okay, we're on our way. So you and Sonny talked everything out?" Johnny asked; curious.**

"**Yeah, you could say that," I laughed.**

"**Claudia, I don't like the sound of that…"**

"**Oh, don't get your panties in a knot John, just get my little girl home so Sonny and I can get her on that boat ride she's been looking forward to all week." I hung up the phone and turned toward Sonny who had been staring at me the entire time.**

"**So I guess this means that we have to get dressed?" He asked and I laughed whole-heartedly. He rolled on top of me again and kissed me with everything he had.**

**Sonny and I were dressed and sitting on the couch all cuddled up by the time Johnny arrived home with Izzy. He took note right away that Sonny and I were a little chummier than usual and got a little over protective, but with a little reassuring on my part Johnny left to go see Lulu without blowing Sonny's head off. "So, baby girl are you ready to go on Uncle Sonny's boat?" I asked and her face fell.**

"**What's the matter Izzy?" Sonny asked, concernedly. **

"**If mommy is calling you Uncle Sonny does that mean you don't want me to call you daddy?" I smiled and my heart felt so full; we were all going to be a family.**

**Sonny laughed then said, "no, you can call me daddy, because I love you as if I was your real dad, and I always will." Her face lit up like fourth of July fireworks and she gave him the biggest bear hug, that could ever exist, "come here beautiful." Sonny grabbed me by my waist and pulled my onto his lap and I grabbed Izzy and put her on my lap. **

"**My two favorite girls," He whispered. **

**Little did we know that right across the street, devious eyes were watching and waiting to destroy the happy little family I worked so hard to create. **


End file.
